hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JapSkylineDrifter
Practice Page Hey Conner, please see Hot Wheels Wiki:Practice Page to practice your edits. I'm not sure what you are doing but you are messing up the coding on pages. Please practice HERE and if everything looks good, copy and paste it into the correct page. BigBadBrad01 18:04, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Deleting info Hi Connor. Make sure when you are making edits to the wiki that you DO NOT erase information that is already there. I saw the edit you made to the At-A-Tude page and you deleted two images from the coding. Please be extra careful when making edits so this does not happen again. BigBadBrad01 05:02, September 29, 2009 (UTC) okJapSkylineDrifter 02:43, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Super Treasure Hunts page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- BigBadBrad01 (Talk) 03:36, September 26, 2009 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Fclass nonsense Could you stop adding nonsense to the website? WSCOTTS and everything else you started don't mean nothing. Stop it now or I'll have you blocked. Fclass 14:09, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Please ignore this comment. Let's try to explain things a little better though. I know you're only 11 so if you need help, please don't hesitate to ask. Thanks! BigBadBrad01 05:04, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Anybody! Hi whoevers looking at this I was just wondering how to figure out the name of a hot wheel if its not on the base?So if anyone could help that would be great ::The best thing to do is look at the Year on the bottom, then add 1. The cars are usually copyrighted a year before they are released. Then look at that years page for the new releases untill you find your match. For example, if the car in question is dated 1995 on the bottom add 1 for 1996, then look up List of 1996 Hot Wheels and find your car. Hope this helped Sinnin 11:35, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok!Thank-you very much. JapSkylineDrifter 01:21, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I just found out that I have a '31 doozie made before 2003! I dont know when exactly because my car isn't on here. Thanks again!JapSkylineDrifter 01:55, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Take a picture of it and upload it, its ok if the picture is not perfect, myself or another editor can make it better for you. Sinnin 09:52, October 13, 2009 (UTC) OK I will try 2 take a pic.JapSkylineDrifter 22:39, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry anyone whocares but I can't make a proper Version table so I just wont make any pages.And I don't have any cars that aren't on here. JapSkylineDrifter 01:35, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Copy and paste the code from another page, you have to click the "View Wikitext" button to show the code Sinnin 06:55, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Ok Thanks.JapSkylineDrifter 05:26, October 7, 2009 (UTC) help Can someone make a list of all the cars with surf boards??? Please Please Please!?! JapSkylineDrifter 12:00, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :I started a Surf Board Vehicles page for you, but I could be missing some. Vista69 15:00, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Thank-you soo soos oo much thank-you!JapSkylineDrifter 00:39, October 25, 2009 (UTC)